Follow Your Way
Follow Your Way is the fourth episode of season 1 and the fourth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on January 11th, 2015. Plot The episode begins in the Pulá building of Bàrcinon on January 1st, 2015, where the officers of the Federation Starfleet are prepared to take off the FEF 09 ship and it will be done very soon. Then some men say that everything's ready, and the doors of the Pulà's dome open. Then, the FEF 09 ship takes off and goes out through the dome, while helicopters from the television are recording the takeoff of the ship. In the house of Kimberly and Karla, the two girls are watching from the television the launch of the FEF 09. The ship flies through the sky of the city, and reaches the space. 10 days later… Kimberly is working in her room, and then Karla comes to look at the work. Karla asks: "I see that you're with your project… Are you maybe capable of doing everything right?". Kimberly saves her project in a cupboard in her room, and says: "I see that I'll have to finish it later". Karla says: "Do you always have to hide everything to make me not see it? When you want to show me something, you can tell me". And Karla leaves angry. Kimberly leaves her room and tells her parents that she wants to take a walk around the city. Then she says to Karla in a low voice: "Jordy". The parents accept, and Karla says she'll go with her sister. The girls go by underground to the Kasa Tot hotel, in order to speak with Jordy Kúdigy. They enter the main room of the hotel, and there's a man in reception. Kimberly asks about Jordy, and the man replies that he's now doing something important and is busy. Kimberly asks him how long it'll take, and the man says about 20 minutes. Karla says they can wait, and the man replies: "Since you really want to talk to him, I presume you're Jordy's friends, right? He'll come with you when he has free time". The two girls agree to wait. Kimberly takes the object of the Federation Starfleet which projects holograms, and tells Karla that she still has it. Karla says that this object was the cause of a bad joke, but Kimberly says she has discovered that this object can also make people invisible. Karla asks how it's possible, and Kimberly responds that the object creates an empty hologram in a person, which makes someone see what is behind the person. That is to say, the person becomes invisible. Karla asks what she's thinking to do, and Kimberly says she'll enter Jordy's office to investigate. And she tells Karla: "There's an old proverb that says: Follow your way". Kimberly enters Jordy's office, and Karla decides to follow her sister. The two girls find an object with a button. Kimberly wants to press the button, but Karla asks if she's sure of what she's doing. Kimberly says that if this object is what she's thinking, nothing will happen. Kimberly presses the button and a portal opens. Karla asks where this portal leads, and Kimberly says that the only way to know is to enter it. The two girls go through the portal, and end up in a room with high-tech instruments. And Jordy is in this room. Jordy says to the girls: "I knew it. I presume you want to see all this to satisfy your curiosity, right? To know what all this is, come and go carefully. And you can't tell anyone anything about this, all right?". Kimberly and Karla say that they agree, and Jordy explains to the girls that this room is a secret room belonging to the Federation Starfleet, and from here Jordy has control of several things, some with the permission of the mayor of Bàrcinon. The mayor will provide everything Jordy wants if necessary for the Federation Starfleet, and also from here Jordy can contact the Earth. Jordy says he should go back to work at the hotel reception, and the three leave the secret room of the Federation Starfleet with the portal, and outside Jordy puts a higher protection on the button that activates the portal, and says once more to the girls not to tell anyone anything about this. The man who was at the reception asks Jordy who these two girls are, and Jordy says that they're his friends and that everything's fine. Kimberly tells Karla that they should go home, and they both leave. On the street, Karla says she'd like to know more about the Federation Starfleet, and Kimberly says there are many more things they don't know. In the underground, the two girls are on line 4, and the train stops in the tunnel. Karla asks what they'll do now, and Kimberly says she doesn't know. Karla reminds her sister of the proverb "Follow your way", and Kimberly says: "You gave me an idea!" and goes to the driver's cabin. Karla sits without knowing what her sister is thinking, and Kimberly asks the driver: "What happened?" and the driver replies that everything has been disconnected. Kimberly asks if she could help, and the driver says that someone would have to push the train. Kimberly says: "We'll do that!" and the driver doesn't know why she said that. Kimberly tells the passengers: "Help me with telekinesis to make the train get to the next stop!" and people don't know what to do. Kimberly says: "Remember the proverb: Follow your way. So you know a way to help this train, and I'm sure that it's the same way as mine". And people start concentrating to use telekinesis and move the train. And with telekinesis, the train leaves the tunnel and arrives at the next station. Karla tells Kimberly that she doesn't want to continue on the train and prefers to get home by bus, and Kimberly says that she also thinks the same. The two girls take the bus 20 in the "Ġlôrias" square, where they had stayed with the underground, and go home. On the bus, Karla tells Kimberly that they're passing underneath their school, but Kimberly is thinking about something else. When the girls arrive home, their parents remind them that the next day they must go to school. Karla says there has been a problem in the underground, but they've been able to get home. But Kimberly says nothing and goes to her room, and closes the door so no one can enter. Then Kimberly takes the project she has to do for school, smiles and ends the episode. Category:Episodes ca:Segueix la teva manera es:Sigue tu modo fr:Suis ta façon gl:Segue o teu xeito it:Segui il tuo modo pt:Segue o teu jeito ro:Urmează-ţi felul ru:Следуй своему способу